Some types of semiconductor manufacturing processes utilize a polysilicon buffered LOCOS (Local Oxidation of Silicon) field oxidation process to provide device to device isolation in conjunction with a deep polysilicon filled trench. A standard prior art technique comprises growing field oxide over a polysilicon filled trench to isolate the trench polysilicon from further processing. This type of manufacturing process creates a vertical bird's beak structure on both sides of the trench where the liner oxide of the trench intersects with the surface.
It has been shown that the presence of a vertical bird's beak structure is a very significant contributor to creating additional stress in the silicon due to the expansion of the silicon dioxide in the confined trench liner region near the surface. The expansion of the liner oxide region causes compressive stress in the silicon surrounding the trench. This stress can be transmitted downwardly into the silicon bulk.
There have been prior art attempts to minimize the amount of stress that is produced by a vertical bird's beak structure. For example, a paper by Yang et al. entitled “Characterization of Collector-Emitter Leakage in Self-Aligned Double-Poly Bipolar Junction Transistors”, 140 J. Electrochem. Soc. 3033-3037 (October 1993), suggests that the stress produced by the volume expansion from oxidation can be reduced by minimizing the size of the vertical bird's beak structure.
This can be achieved by reducing the deep trench surface oxide thickness (as long as adequate isolation can still be provided). To improve the quality of isolation oxide, a sacrificial layer can be grown and stripped off before the final layer is grown. The corner of the trench can be rounded off to reduce the stress that is generated due to volume misfit of the growing oxide.
The oxidation conditions, on the other hand, can be varied to relieve the oxide stress through the viscous elastic flow of the oxide. Variations in process conditions, such as the mixture of oxidation gas or oxidation temperature will affect the properties of the grown oxide as well as the generated defects.
The paper by Yang et al. also states that at higher oxidation temperature, the grown oxide has the ability to redistribute itself (due to lower viscosity) and thereby reduce the amount of stress on the neighboring silicon region.
This approach and others similar to it are directed at minimizing the stress that is due to the presence of the bird's beak structure. It would be advantageous to have a system and method that would prevent the formation of a bird's beak structure in the first place during the manufacture of a semiconductor device.
Before undertaking the DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION below, it may be advantageous to set forth definitions of certain words and phrases used throughout this patent document: the terms “include” and “comprise,” as well as derivatives thereof, mean inclusion without limitation; the term “or,” is inclusive, meaning and/or; “each” means every one of at least a subset of the identified items; the phrases “associated with” and “associated therewith,” as well as derivatives thereof, may mean to include, be included within, interconnect with, contain, be contained within, connect to or with, couple to or with, be communicable with, cooperate with, interleave, juxtapose, be proximate to, be bound to or with, have, have a property of, or the like. Definitions for certain words and phrases are provided throughout this patent document, those of ordinary skill in the art should understand that in many, if not most instances, such definitions apply to prior uses, as well as future uses, of such defined words and phrases.